


On The Road

by Mkayswritings



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Caretaking, M/M, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sick Character, Sickfic, raspy breathing, respiratory infection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Raspy Breathing - Musician AU - Respiratory infectionAlec is touring once more, but this time Magnus is there to spend more time with his boyfriend and to see the world from all the places they are going to visit. The tour seems to be going well during the first few months until Magnus wakes up in the middle of the night with Alec coughing harshly and raspy breathing.





	On The Road

Magnus was thrilled when Alexander had invited him to come along for the tour that he would be going on, he never thought that a chance like this would come up. But Alec made it clear that he wanted Magnus there plus more chances to spend time together and the reassurance that they would have plenty of time for that while on the road. The eldest Lightwood was determined to make sure that he would spend as much time as possible with Magnus when he wasn’t focused on dealing with anything that would needed his attention for the tour. They were both looking forward to this as Magnus would finally get a better idea on what Alexander does while he is on tour, something that he has always been curious out since stories is mostly all that he has heard about since they started dating. 

They would be taking a tour bus as the equipment would be taken care of by the crew since normally Alec focused on the music ascept and getting of plenty of sleep along the way. The manager being Luke always made sure that Alec got what he needed from sleep to eating good meals to stay healthy. Getting sick in the middle of tour was the last thing that Alec wanted to have happen besides Magnus would make sure that he would get plenty of sleep and anything else that he would need. Both Luke and himself wouldn’t want to see the musician sick knowing that it can hit him hard which seems to be a lovely thing that happens among the Lightwoods. They can be downright miserable and cranky when they aren’t feeling well, both of them have seen what it can do to Maryse and the other three siblings. Alexander usually tries to avoid the house if someone is sick as heading to Magnus’ place is normally where he goes since he can get sick easily depending on what is affecting the sick member of the household. Magnus doesn’t mind though as dealing with one sick Lightwood is enough because of the stubborn attitude that each one of them has. An attitude that Magnus has gotten to know very well because of the close bond with Alec, a bond that he is grateful to have as their relationship shows how close they really are.

Magnus made sure that he had everything he needed for the trip while Chairman Meow would be left in Catarina’s care since she was the only other person he liked besides Alec. The cat had a habit of being picky when it came to people, but it was relief on his part that he liked Alec so much. Magnus wouldn’t know what to do if his cat decided to hate his boyfriend all of a sudden. Things would be difficult if Chairman decided to hate Alexander as the man did like the cat since he was willing to spoil, he had been caught giving a few treats to him saying that he deserved them. It made him wonder if Chairman preferred Alec to Magnus half of the time, but the cat was willing to cuddle with both whenever he wasn’t in one of his famous moods.

The tour had been going well so far as Magnus had been there during each concert watching everything from backstage. The hours were long though and were only a month in with another two more months to go, but the energy and excitement was still there when they visited a new place. Alec was doing his best to keep his energy up following the food program that had been created for him, one that was made before he had gone on tour a few years ago which kept him from feeling horrible during traveling. He was grateful for it knowing that Luke and now Magnus would make sure that Alec stuck to staying healthy during the tour. He was glad that Magnus was here though giving both of them the chance to spend more time together on the road, before and after the concert. Alec was going to sneak in time between the concert though mostly during intermission while he would make sure that Magnus got everything he needed when he was out on stage. The brunette felt great though, no exhaustion or that familiar feeling that normally appeared when it felt like he was coming down with something. The hope was there that it was going to stay that way during the rest of the tour, it was true that he rarely got sick, but there have been times when it got to him. Mostly from overworking himself with a combination of whatever else decided to appear underneath his feet. So far, it has been good though with the help of Luke and Magnus and hopefully it will stay that way unless something decides to screw things over like it has a couple times once before.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Another long day has passed while everything had been set up for the concert the day before as Alexander had spent that day taking it easy while spending time with Magnus. He wasn’t needed until the day of the concert knowing what songs would be sung and the outfits that he would be changing into throughout the performance. It had been going smoothly while Magnus did have some concerns because of the sudden cough that appeared about two days, it wasn’t a lot of coughing, but enough for anyone to notice that Alec was. Luke even took notice of it as the both of them were going to keep an close eye on him to make sure that it wasn’t getting worse or any signs that the singer was feeling bad. So far, they hadn’t seen anything but they were still keeping a watchful eye on him knowing that it could change suddenly without a second glance. The hotel room was quiet at least while Alec was determined to shower, eat a good meal before crawling into bed with Magnus to watch some TV until one of them passed out to sleep. Most likely, he was going to first because of how tired he felt figuring that it was from the long day that happened today which was pretty normal when it came to touring. He usually slept throughout the night without hearing a thing unless someone woke him or something caused him to wake up. The hope was there that nothing would wake him up tonight as tomorrow will be another busy day to pack up and get ready to move on to the next state for the concert that would be performed there.

Alexander flopped down on the bed for a moment to get a few minutes off of his feet before he would make his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Magnus most likely was just as tired, but they could sleep here and get some more rest on the bus since it would take a few days to reach the next state. Something that Alec was glad for as he would spend most of that time relaxing as much as possible. Luck had been on his side today as the coughing seemed to stay at bay throughout the performance while there was a chance that it could show up at anytime if it was going to linger. A light smile did grace Magnus’ lips running his fingers through Alec’s messy hair

“How about you go shower while I order food? Got an idea on what you want?”

Sitting up with a shake of his head, he did lean into the touch for a moment

“Whatever sounds good, I just want to eat and crawl into bed to sleep until morning.”

Mangus couldn’t blame him for wanting to sleep as soon as possible, he had seen a lot of tired Alec after the concert was over with. Sleep would do him some good because of how tired he actually looks right now. Moving to order some food and prepare one of the many snacks that Luke allows him to eat with his meals or whenever he is needing an energy boost. Just enough to help keep him healthy while the concern is still there about the coughing earlier while he did promise to keep an close eye on Alec when they were in the same room. Like he was now.

Plates soon sat empty while they were both curled up on the bed with Alexander snuggled into Magnus’ side sound asleep with the TV playing quietly in the background. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep letting his exhaustion carry him away like he had planned to once he got to their room for the night. Magnus was glad that Alec was sleeping getting all of the rest that he needed right now as it seemed like the coughing hopefully was gone. Maybe something just bothered his throat for a bit and caused the coughing in the first place, he wouldn’t be surprised if his voice had been pushed a bit because of all the singing that has happened since the start of the tour. With a small tired breath, Magnus did finally close his eyes letting his exhaustion to carry him away joining Alexander in the land of slumber.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was a muffled noise that caused Magnus to jerk awake, a noise that sounded like it was in the same room as him because of how close it was. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, he was able to hear what was causing the noise. Alexander was sitting up coughing that sounded a lot worse than earlier, it was harsh and his breathing sounded raspy which caused him to turn on a light quickly. Resting his hand against Alec’s back, he placed his hand against his forehead feeling the warmth that was radiating off of him

“Oh darling.... You sound horrible.”

A small nod was given moving to lean against Magnus once the coughing stopped to give him the chance to catch his breath

“I feel horrible...”

It was rare for Alec to admit how he felt especially with that stubborn side that he does have, the relief was there that he didn’t have to worry about having to fight him about this though. Running his fingers through his hair gently, a kiss was placed against his cheek for a moment

“Let me call, Luke. I think it’s best to get you to a hospital to get looked at.”

Alexander knew that he wouldn’t be able to get out of this since he did admit how he actually felt, he didn’t want to feel like this anymore as the coughing and his throat was bothering him the most. He did doze off slightly while Magnus’ voice was heard in the background, not that he really was paying attention to what was being said figuring that he was talking to Luke already. Time blurred just a bit before another voice joined Magnus’, one that he did recognize even with the state that he was in

“Darling, I need you to sit up okay? We’re going to take you to a doctor.”

The sick brunette sat up moving when he needed as Magnus helped him get into a clean shirt, a random hoodie and his shoes. Luke had gone to get the car while his boyfriend was going to help him get downstairs and out to the car so they could leave to go to the hospital. He’d rather have Magnus help him anyways knowing that if it was anyone else they’d probably be panicking right now because of how sick he was at the moment. They got to the car after a couple of minutes before he lay his head down in Magnus’ lap as Luke started the drive to the hospital while on the phone to get Alec an appointment so he could be looked at.

Luke was handling the paperwork as Magnus sat with a dozing Alec whose head continued to rest in his lap while they waited to see whatever doctor was able to look at him. A mask did rest over his lips because of the coughing since it was unknown on what was affecting him at the moment, Magnus was glad that he was resting somewhat as a real bed would be better for him. Fingers ran through his soft brown hair as it was just a waiting game for when they would be called back for the visit. One that hopefully wouldn’t last very long since Magnus wanted Alexander to rest as much as possible even though he most likely would sleep while they were on the bus. One of the nurses soon called them back as it took a few minutes to rouse the slumbering Alexander who moved to head back to the room while that drowsy look stayed clearly written across his face. Magnus was going to make sure that he get back into bed once they got back to the hotel for the rest of the night. He stayed by Alec’s side though who laid his head down in his lap once more while the nurse gathered what she needed first from information for the doctor to look at once they came into the room. She did promise that they would be here in a few minutes to look over the sick singer.

Magnus ran his fingers through his hair who started to doze off once more trying to get as much sleep as possible before having to be woken up once again. It didn’t take too long for the doctor to arrive while Magnus moved to wake him up gently

“Alec, the doctor’s here.”

There was a small grumble from the exhausted brunette who moved to sit up giving the doctor the chance to look him over. He stayed close to him though watching the examination which took a few good minutes as some more coughing did escape from Alec once the doctor listened to his breathing. The coughing still sounded the same, relief was there that it hadn’t gotten worse, but it didn’t sound better at the same time. Magnus hated the fact that Alexander was sick, the hope was there that whatever medicine would be prescribed to him would help nip this sickness fairly quickly. Something that Alec most likely want himself being that he always hated it when he was suck, mostly how it would make him feel. The doctor pulled away though heading over to the computer reading over a few things

“Respiratory infection from how his coughing sounds and the other symptoms that are being shown. I’ll send the medication to a nearby pharmacy, it will help and resting as much as possible. Tylenol can be given to help with any pain and the fever.”

Alexander let out a small groan at the thought of having to take medication to help get over this infection that was the cause of the bothersome coughing. Hopefully, it would help get the coughing to stop and so he could sleep without the sound bothering him or Magnus for the rest of the night. Crawling back into bed buried underneath the blankets with Magnus by his side was all that he wanted at the moment, he always helped make him feel better while the illness would still be there. The exhaustion was there as it wouldn’t be surprising for Luke and his boyfriend to take notice of how tired he really was by now, rest was definitely going to be a top priority besides the medicine that had been prescribed to the brunette.

Feeling that gentle touch run through his hair, he nodded at Magnus’ words as Luke had moved to take care of everything at the front desk before leaving to go get the car once more. Magnus focused on making a list of what Alec would help to help with the respiratory infection that he was fighting. Hopefully to make him feel better also besides the medicine that he would be taking until the infection was gone, Magnus was going to make sure that the sick brunette would get everything he needed until he was healthy once more. He hated seeing Alec look so miserable as exhaustion and how he really was feeling was clearly written across his face, a look that Magnus didn’t want to see again. With plenty of rest and TLC, Alexander would be back on his feet as Magnus was going to stay by his side until he was better.

Maybe even spoil him a little with his favorite tea and movies that he is a nerd for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Malec fans! I hope that you enjoy the next prompt from my bingo card! I wanted to make it longer, but I'm happy with that I wrote for it. Hopefully the next fic that I write will be longer for these lovely boys. Anyways feel free to leave your thoughts! I would love to read your comments 
> 
> You can find me on instagram, tumblr, and twitter under mkayswritings!


End file.
